A Very Stormy Christmas Eve
by Ryuko Ishida
Summary: [COMPLETE]Christmas Eve. Vicious weather. Stormy mood. Reality sucks. Dream is too good. What's going to happen when a moody Robin and a stormy holiday join forces to attack Amon? Amon X Robin
1. PROLOGUE

**A Very Stormy Christmas Eve**

**by Meeko Melodie**

Meeko: Yay, my second WHR fiction and this one is a special one just for Christmas. Man, I love Christmas, and you guys know what the best part is? No, not the presents, okay, maybe part of it, but I love the snow the best. Anyway, Witch Hunter Robin does not and will not belong to me so don't sue me, thank you.

Credit: Joanne. See? I told you I'll write you down here! Ha! Now read and give me a review, okay? Thanks!

Summary: Christmas Eve. Vicious weather. Stormy mood. Reality sucks. Dream is too good. What's going to happen when a moody Robin and a stormy holiday join forces to attack Amon? Amon X Robin PG-13 for language and romantic situations

* * *

**:Prologue: **

The annoying beeping of the communicator was growing louder as Amon twisted and turned in his black sheets. It was still pitch dark outside.

Picking up the phone, he mumbled with a coarse voice, "yes?" Apparently, he was still half-asleep.

"Amon, get to Shinjuku Station with Robin quick, there's a witch on the loose," Michael reported urgently. Amon sighed in frustration, _can't someone have a sleep-in day before Christmas? Jeez, it's only what? Four o'clock! Damn it! _

"Have you called Robin yet?" he inquired sleepily, and dragged himself out of bed. Cold air in the room stung his bare chest and he swore out loud without fail, "holy shit! What the hell is wrong with the bloody heater?!"

"Uh... Amon?" Michael started uncertainly.

"What?!" he snapped, hurrying into the bathroom. _Wow, he's really pissed, isn't he? _Michael thought, then repied as a second thought, "never mind, I already gave a call to Robin, she said she will be there in half an hour."

"Okay." He snapped it shut. Now fully awake by the evil coldness that attacked him just seconds ago, he stared at his reflection on the mirror. Messy, raven hair sticking in every direction from sleep; sleepy, unshaved face; and his reflection of the monotone shade of gray eyes glaring back at him.

Yet, he saw with dismay when something else flickered weakly behind those cold barriers. A slight onslaught of emotions trying desperately to sneak out, struggling to be free. He frowned; he wasn't like that before. It was after the meeting of Robin that he started to see it, those struggling emotions. He threw his thoughts to the back of his mind as he did his morning routine and dressed himself for the day.

* * *

She stared up at the midnight blue sky, of which a scattering pattern of stars were still visible. The white, blinding streetlights guarding the deserted path were the only source of light in the eerie darkness. Occasional flakes of snow were fluttering in the moving streams of air and a few were stuck in between the young girl's cinnamon locks.

The early morning air was bitterly cold and Robin couldn't help but shuddered as the breeze picked up, slicing its invisible knife along her bare neck.

_Where is she? _In Robin's brain only one question rang out. Here she was, standing on an empty street, in the dark, and on the way to becoming a Popsicle, just because there was a witch roaming in this area a day before Christmas. _Don't these witches go on holidays? _She thought with dark humor, though she didn't think it was all that funny.

_And where's Amon? _She thought as her mind drifted back onto that emotionless face of the dark hunter. She sighed; it seemed that in every waking moments, she would be thinking about her stoic partner. She didn't know why but the image of his cold, expressionless face always swam up to the surface of her mind whenever Robin least expected it.

A scraping noise on the ground immediately broke into her thoughts as she turned her head sharply towards the source of the sound. She listened hard, not even daring to breathe as she slowly put on her spectacles, ready for attack.

Sc—crap - ! There it was again and without waiting for her partner, Robin decided to risk it and went after the noise. _He wouldn't be mad, would he? _She thought consciously as she softly took steps into the maze-like system of alley. The ancient brick walls surrounded her like a protective shield, or a cage of trap; every corner looked like there might be a shadow lurking under the pale star light. Maybe she should turn back? Robin's chest was hurting badly from the unstoppable pounding nervousness, but she shook her head at no one in particular. _No, I can do this on my own, I'm not a child anymore, _she thought with a new force of determination, _the sooner this is finish, the sooner I can get out of this cold. _With her mind made up, she decided to walk on.

Except...

Her emerald eyes grew wide with shock.

Blocking her path was a woman.

_No, a witch, _Robin corrected automatically in her head.

Indeed, this young woman was anything but human. Her long, sleek hair was white, which could compete with the falling snow; her pale, milk-white face was slender touch with a kind of beauty that no human could possess and her eyes, those eyes with the shade of cobalt blue were like crystallize pieces of ice. On her lean body, she only wore a spaghetti strap skirt made of a floaty material that was lifted off from the snow-covered ground by the howling wind. She wasn't even shaking.

Without so much of a word, the nameless witch held out her right hand, palm facing Robin. For a second there, Robin just blinked but common sense finally got to her when she saw a glittering gaseous mixture forming where the girl's hand were and it was twirling like a tiny tornado; she dodged it just in time as the sparkling substance flew right above her head. Curiously, Robin glanced back at the brick wall except it was no longer a brick wall anymore. Illuminating the star lights, a large spot of the wall was covered by a layer of ice.

Robin faced her opponent once more, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Without warning, the witch did the same trick again, but this time, Robin was ready for her. She dodged easily away and her green eyes flashed with a shadow of flames as real ones began to shoot out from thin air and towards the witch.

Instinctively, the witch drew up an ice barrier to block the bursting flames but even the barrier was melted half-way off when the flicker of fire went off. Starting to get frustrated, the witch sharply threw something from her hands. Those 'something' pierced through the night air; Robin saw it coming too but she couldn't make her legs move. Eyes wide with utter shock, Robin understood why: her feet were trapped in a big block of ice without her noticing.

The deadly weapons were still aiming towards the pyrokinesis and she lowered herself as much as possible. Many flew past her and Robin could even heard one whistled by the side of her ear. But she hissed with agony when a sudden slice of heat cut across her left arm.

Robin let out something between a scream and a moan as the gash grew deeper; dark crimson blood marooning her skin as it snaked its way down, and finally dropping on the frosted ground. The dripping of her blood made a horrible sound against the quiet night. She didn't even notice that the sky was turning into hazy shades of orange and dashes of purple as the sun timidly peaked out from the horizon.

* * *

Amon paced back and forth impatiently as the sky above him was slowly turning lighter. Pale pink of glints shone softly over his moving figure, casting a faint shadow on the white ground.

_Where is she? _Amon was thinking. He took out his communicator and was about to call her when a noise caught his ear.

A scream.

Or more like something between a gasp and a scream. But whatever it was, it definitely did not sound good.

"Shit," Amon muttered, his legs carrying him into the mysterious alley ways and only one word flashed in his mind. _Robin. _His long trench coat flew behind him as he ran, wind howling in his ears but it was his instinct that carried him. The flapping tail of his coat was like a bat's wings, making its action to fly and hide away from the bright light.

Amon halted to an abrupt stop when he finally reached his destination. Off one side was a young woman wearing white, her hand still outstretched from her last attack and a few feet from her...

His icy gaze softened with sympathy when he saw a shivering Robin holding on to her arm; bright red liquid still flowing from a deep gash just above her elbow. Beside her, a pool of maroon had already formed. He took out his Orbo gun and carefully aimed at the motionless witch, while making his way slowly to his injured partner.

"Amon ... " she called to him softly, her voice sounded dry, as if she had just woken up. _Too much blood loss,_ was Amon's first thought.

"What is it?" his voice stayed indifferent as he crouched down beside her; his cool orbs glaring at the white-haired witch but she stayed still like a sculpture.

"Amon ..." she started again, slowly pushing herself off the ground but her legs gave in; she fell into Amon's arms. Robin glanced at Amon thankfully but she leaned for the cold wall for support after she had gained her balance. "Amon ... I can do this," she stated.

"Do what?"

"Hunt her down," she nodded at the still woman. At the mention of her presence, she laughed.

A small, but none-the-less cold laugh. The two hunters' hair stood on end.

"So, you think you can beat me?" her voice was thick with laughter, but her cobalt eyes were still as cold as ever.

"Yes," Robin's green eyes began to light up but Amon tugged at her arm.

"What are you doing?" Amon half-shouted, "you're injured!"

"It does not matter," she argued, though her face betrayed her when it twisted with affliction from the movement. Her already bloodied hand was still covering the cut; blood continued to escape from her weak body.

"It _does _matter," Amon replied heatedly, _doesn't she understand at all? _"Do you want to die so badly, god-damn-it!" His outburst silenced Robin. But slowly, she shook her head and stared straight at the smirking witch; she said to Amon calmly, "I can do this, Amon, trust me for once. I'm not a child anymore."

Without waiting for an answer, her eyes lit up, calling upon the dancing flames which formed a burning twister making its way towards the opponent. A blur of white escaped as she did a front flip and landed lightly without a scratch. She didn't waste any time as she threw out her deadly weapon once she was stable. Thousand upon thousand of tiny ice needles all heading Amon's and Robin's direction, cleaving through the cold air and straight for the target.

Amon could not make himself move; gun was useless at the moment and the only thing he could think of was to protect the innocent girl standing so close to him. He wouldn't let himself live if something were to happen to Robin. _Why? _This question ran through Amon's system for what must had been the umpteenth time. Why does he always have the urge to protect her? She was just a mere girl, right? Another witch, to be exact, with powers. So what? He couldn't deny his feelings, no matter how much he hated to admit it.

He had let those struggling emotions free since his meeting with Robin.

It was not a mere coincidence.

Everything happened served a purpose in life and this is no exception.

He rushed to Robin, cursing when he saw Robin not making a move to escape.

"Damn it!" Amon shouted with slight anger. _What is she doing? Why isn't she escaping? Run! Lay down! Jump! Do something! Anything! _He screamed in his mind.

They were coming closer, those glinting needle points, shining and blinking as if signaling their death was coming near. Well, Amon would not let that happen.

At least not to Robin.

He pulled Robin into his strong embrace, turning her away from the incoming needles of ice. Amon squeezed his eyes tight, waiting for the searing pain and his thoughts were only on Robin as her scented drifted under his nose.

Amon waited for the pain to come...

It never did.

He released Robin but still holding her shoulders. The lingering shadows of fire were still dancing in Robin's emerald orbs. As he turned around, Amon only saw a large puddle. Circles were growing wider with each droplet of melted ice points fell lightly into the pool.

Robin was ready to face the music when she sense Amon's cold gaze back at her.

"What were you thinking?" he growled. Robin knew her partner never yelled, not when he was angry anyway. But his growling... That was another story.

"I told you I can do it," Robin stated calmly, but she couldn't look at the emotionless hunter in the eye. His silvery gray orbs were the most intriguing, yet also the most frightening thing for Robin.

"You almost got yourself killed, God-damn-it," he was desperately mad, if that was even possible, "is she worth it?" Speaking of which...

Amon looked around. Of course, she would be long gone by now. He turned his stern gaze back at the girl standing in front of him, who shifted ever so slightly on the spot with discomfort.

Robin didn't reply, but stared at the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"If you wanted to end your life that badly, you should have told me so," his voice cold and Robin shivered at its harshness, " and I would've gladly complied." With that said, he trotted away, dragging his feet a little in a tired manner.

Robin lifted her gaze off from the ground and stared at the lonely silhouette who was Amon. In the back of her mind, she wondered, _could he possibly... could he possibly care about me? _

Meeko: There you go! I know it's not the most interesting chapter ever, but please wait with your wonderful patience and the best part is coming up soon. Please press that little button just below this page and click on the review button. Comments good or bad will be very much appreciated!


	2. BLOWS AND GIFT

**A Very Stormy Christmas Eve**

**by Meeko Melodie**

Meeko: I'm hyper right now and you people know what caused that? It's you people! Nine reviews! Wow! This is definitely a record for me in one chapter. I'm so glad you guys like it. Well, here's the update. Enjoy! And do I have to repeat myself again? Witch Hunter Robindoes not belong to me. Done.

--

Thanks for the following dudes and dudettes:

**Katreda: **I didn't think it was THE MOST interesting because it's going to get better in this chapter and the next.

**Cat/Wolf Witch Kyobi: **Thank you and no, I haven't finish the series yet, I'm only at I think Episode 12. Yup, and I'm planning to get those wonderful Japanese DVD s at boxing day.

**AmonKnight: **Here's the update!

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Yay, it's you! Thanks for the comment and that reminds me, I didn't write about how Robin got her arm fixed. Uh oh, she's gonna bleed to death!! Ah!

**Dusty: **Thank you!

**Koharu-Soma: **Hmm, thanks for pointing out the spelling errors, I'll go correct it during the Christmas holidays. That only proofs that I can't type like Michael, who can listen to music and type lightning fast at the same time. Oh well!

**BattleAngelKurumi: **Eww... you slice your fingers, that hurts! Are you okay now? I hope so. Once, I got this huge pin stuck right into my palm and it kept bleeding that I'm scared I'm gonna bleed to death. Anyways, thanks for your comment and hope you're feeling better.

**In True Meanings: **Hey hey, it's you again. Thank you so much for reviewing this.

**Angel452: **Read to find out what happen!

* * *

**Chapter One: Blows and Gift**

Under the rather gloomy, grayish sky, an ebony-haired man with a stoic expression wearing a dark trench coat swishing behind him like the wings of a bat was walking briskly on the snow covered sidewalk. Marching beside him was a young girl wearing a red trench coat and her wheat-colored locks were put up into two strange looking pigtails tied up by scarlet leather strings. Both looked unapproachable by their solemn looks.

It was still early and the street was quite deserted. Only a few occasional cars rushed by, sending splashes of slushy ice towards the already wet path.

Amon stared distastefully at the joyful decorations in front of store entrances they passed. Splashes of pine greens and cherry crimsons, glinting silver and sparkling gold tinsels hanging limply in the wind. Tiny colored light bulbs blinked innocently, like little faries trying to escape from the green ties that were attached to their back. He simply hated the holidays, especially around Christmas; it wasn't like he was born that way. He used to love it, like others would. But it just brought back those painful, yet precious memories of his mother when they would bake cookies and decorate the tree together.

Those good times would never come back, he knew it. And he treasured those memories, buried it deep in his heart and once again, continued his isolation from human race on Christmas day; it was almost like a tradition.

Besides, Amon turned his cold glance back to his silent partner, who was careful not to look at him in the eye, Robin had done some really stupid thing this morning just mere hours ago. Sure, Amon was thankful that she saved the both of them, but again, if it wasn't for her, it wouldn't have happened in the first place.

Amon had been patient with her. Well, at least as much patience as Amon would have allowed, which was much more considered it was Robin we were talking about here.

He had to admit, Robin was different. Maybe that was why he was somehow attracted by her grace and purity. _Oh, shut it, _in Amon's head, a harsh voice snapped. The stupid holiday decorations _and _this Robin girl was going to ruin him these days.

In less than no time, they found themselves in front of Raven's Flat. The dark building held its mystic beauty even more now that crispy snow was covering at different angles. They entered without a word. Somehow, this irritated Amon.

The quietness.

The awkwardness.

Usually, this didn't bother Amon much; he didn't like conversations anyway but today, there was definitely something missing. But what was it? Damn holidays!

_At least they don't have decorations up at the office, _Amon mused with relief as they reached the right floor. Robin quickly walked out without saying anything. Amon followed closely by.

Robin's quietness was starting to scare him. Why? He needed answers, explanation to her idiotic thinking and doing this morning. He needed it here and now.

With a swift move, Amon tightly held Robin's wrist to stop her; her emerald orbs were demanding; for a horrifying second, Amon thought Robin would set fire on him, right there and then.

Unusual.

"Explain," he growled, they were now in the office, where Michael, Doujima, Karasuma and Sakaki had the perfect view and the little bored crowd were watching the pair with interest.

"Excuse me?" Robin's calmness was running low as well; her voice sounded edgy.

"This morning," Amon said slowly, narrowing his icy slate eyes, "What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" See? Robin was basically the only one who had the guts to challenge him. Well, bring it on!

"What you did this morning was not funny, nor brave," he replied in a cold, venomous tone.

"Well, if you've let me carry on for just a little longer and stop treating me like a child..." Robin said in her quiet, yet fierceattitude but was interrupted rudely by Amon's harsh ones.

"Treating you like a child has nothing to do with this," Amon objected loudly.

"Oh? So, what you're saying is that you _have been _treating me like a kid and _will _continue to do that?" Robin asked, suddenlyaloof like the quiet sea before a dead cracking storm. It might be Amon's imagination but he thought he saw tears welling up from her eye brims.

_Please don't cry, oh God, I... _Amon couldn't even think; his train of thoughts were stopped by Robin's sudden sob and tears sliding over her pale cheeks. She ran back into the elevator before Amon could remember what the hack was going on.

The door closed with a creepy squeak. Amon was motionless, but decided to return to his desk as if nothing had happened. He could feel everybody's glares burning holes on his back. If looks could kill this moment, Amon would probably be dead ten times and over. _What's wrong with them? _He sighed quietly and spoke, "all right, what is it? Just spit it out."

"How can you treat Robin like that? She's your partner!" Michael was uncharacteristically manacing.

_What? I should only yell at people when they're not my partners? _Amon wanted to argue back but decided against it. It would be four against one if he started the whole thing. Amon was good, but not _that _good.

"What do you want me to do, then?" Amon asked icily, but the others considered his admit of defeat. Doujima grinned; Amon grimaced at the devilish sight.

"What are you thinking, Doujima?" Amon warned, his dark eyes narrowing in a threatening manner. Doujima blinked innocently, then approached him holding what looked like a Christmas greeting card.

"Here," she stuffed it in his hand and said, "looks like you need it more than I do." She grinned slyly. Amon stared at the disgustingly bright colors, then back at Doujima.

"And what exactly am I suppose to do with this?" Amon waved the card like it was a piece of garbage.

"Are you that dense?" Sakaki joined in, rolling his eyes. Amon raised his eyebrow; why is it that everyone are acting against him today? Sakaki sighed in an over-exaggeratedfashion and explained to Amon like this was two plus two equals to four, "write her a card, apologize and get her a present while you're at it," he looked out the steamy window and saw nothing but whiteness beyond the piece of fragile glass, "it _is _Christmas after all." Amon ignored his fellow hunter's suggestion but sat at his desk thoughtfully, laying the card on his table.

"Maybe I _should _apologize," Amon thought dully, staring at the cartoon angel's smiling face on the cover of the card. He was still deep in thought when Kosaka announced that they could have half a day off and could leave at one in the afternoon.

Of course, Amon totally missed it.

No matter, he had more important things in mind. _Like how in the seven hells am I suppose to write a card when I haven't even receive one in over ten years? _Even worst, he didn't even know how he should 'appropriately' begin his card so that Robin would not get any wrong ideas.

_But I want her to know my feelings ... right? _He wasn't even sure.

Now getting back on task, Amonflipped the card and a blinding whitenessstung his eyes. Picking up a random ball pen, he started to twirl around the poor utensil between his fingers, thinking about how he should start.

_To Robin? _Amon was literally talking to himself, _no ... too distant. Dear Robin? Ah... better. _He wrote it down quickly at the upper corner.

_The usual? _He thought, _yes, the usual. _And wrote down Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Typical and safe.

Below that, he added:

_I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier today. _

Signing off with his name, he nodded in satisfaction and was about to go to the washroom before following on his latest case when he realized that no one was in the office.

Nope, not even Michael. Oh well. Amon half shrugged and left for the restroom, leaving behind the card, which he had stuffed in a plain envelop. After Amon disappeared behind the door, hushed voices started to erupt. Doujima, who wore an evil smirk across her face, tiptoed to Amon's desk, took out the original card and stuffed an identical one in, except the insides of this one might be a bit different.

Okay, a lot different. The four of them, as quietly as they could manage, sneaked out of the building through the staircase, all snickering with maniacal delight.

Upon returning his desk, Amon picked up the card, put it inside one of the deep pockets on his dark trench coat and walked out the front door. He would have to get Robin a present too. But what?

God-damn-it! Why was it so hard to please a girl? Hell, why would Amon, the best hunter in the STN-J, even bother trying to please a girl, and a fifteen year old at that. He shook his head, as if _that _could wash away the overwhelming emotions that come with it.

He stepped out into the cold; bits of snow wereprickling his slate eyes, like it was challenging its coldness against Amon's iciness of his gaze. He wandered on the crowded street, puffs of smoke emitting from his mouth every time he breathed out. Around him were excited shoppers doing their last minute Christmas shopping. A slight, but bitter zephyr flew by, ruffling his raven hair as he held his coat collar higher around his neck.

He should really purchase a scarf one of these days.

He rushed past a lot of stores and display windows but nothing caught his attention. He frowned, _what does Robin like? _He was thinking hard now; you could probably hear the gears in this head working and going fast.

_Clothes? ... No, that girl wears nothing but that black Victorian dress; handbag? ... She never has one anyway. CD players? ... Hell no, she doesn't even listen to music as far as he knows. TV? Camera? A rocking chair? A blue bunny? _Now Amon was going bored andthinking in random as he walked past more stores.

Half-way passing a jewelry display, Amon froze. He stopped in front of the brightly lit window; diamonds and crystals were shining such dazzle it almost made Amon dizzy but his cool glance fell on to a thin, delicate-looking bracelet on the top stage.

It looked so lonely, so different from the rest of the glamorous competitors who tried to catch people's eyes with their blinding glimmer. The silvery charm winked at him; its snake-like design made it full of life but it was the tiny speckles of emerald dust randomly coated the gleaming surface mostcaptivated Amon in buying it.

Surprisingly, it didn't cost as much as Amon had thought and the clerk wrapped it quite nicely too, with little miniature pine cones, mint leaves, with a layer of clear plastic, then some strawberry coated chocolates, another layer of plastic, two sticks of cinnamon and some ribbons to finish the job. Amon actually had to yell at him before the clerk stopped putting in more useless stuff in those layers of plastic in between. (Meeko: Anyone watched Love Actually? That part was sort of like that. It's funny. Anyways, back to the story, shall we?)

Tucking the gift securely under his arm, he began the long walk all the way back to his waiting vehicle. All this time, he wondered what Robin's reaction would be later on the night when he arrived at her apartment with a _Christmas gift_.

Meeko: Okay, that's it for today. More Amon and Robin fluff coming up next so don't miss the fun. Once again: REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you again for the people who reviewed my first chapter.


	3. WHITE CHRISTMAS

**A Very Stormy Christmas Eve**

**-by Meeko Melodie**

**Meeko: **Wonderful... guess what? I failed my math test... hurray! From eighty eight to sixty five percent in average. Damn it! Math is always being so mean to me and I just don't get it. Screw math (sorry if this offend anyone, but seriously! Math! ) Anyhow, thank you for the comments. Believe it or not, I got most of the reviews – 8 of them on my birthday; I was so happy, so thank you!

* * *

**Thank you for the following dudes and dudettes: **

**Practical-Dreams: **Hey, Jojo! Nice pen name by the way. Hurry up and write your fan fiction; I'll read and review, I swear! And thanks for the compliment. PS It's NOT Almond, damn it!

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Yay, Doujima is evil! He-he. Nagira is Amon's older brother, right? Well, I didn't really put him in because I haven't watch to the episode that he was in, so I don't really know what he was like. Darn it, still mistakes? Guess I'll never type like Michael, huh? Well, thanks for pointing it out and I'll try to correct it as break is just around the corner.

**Angel452: **Hmm... the card, eh? That I never thought about; actually I did, but I couldn't get any good wordings that Doujima might use. Any ideas want to give out?

**Cat/Wolf Witch Kyobi: **Holiday stories are my favorite too! They're usually quite cute and sweet. Anyhow, thanks for the comment.

**In True Meanings: **Thank you!

**Katreda: **Want more? Here it is.

**Dooley: **Nope, you didn't miss anything. Amon just left Robin bleeding to death.

**Mika: **Present! 'SWEET' totally fits my thought.

**Turntable Aurora:** Aww... fluffy teddy bear? That's an idea. He-he.

**Robin: **Thank you so much, but don't hang yourself!!

**fan mail: **Um... here's the update?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: White Christmas**

_The snow storm is coming closer, _Robin thought, smiling lightly. She couldn't get enough of those fluffy white stuff; back in Italy, it was always too warm for snow. Turning on the radio, on which most stations were airing Christmas carols, she sank back into the comfortable couch, hugging a soft cushion close and humming along with her soft tone.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the treetops glisten,_

_and children listen_

_to hear sleigh bells in the snow_

The tranquil and peaceful atmosphere turned Robin's thoughts back to Amon and their little fiasco in the morning. She blushed unconsciously at the thought, _oh why did I have to be such an idiot and get on his bad side. Now he's going to hate me even more than he already does, if that was even possible. _Robin sighed in defeat. She glanced over at the rectangular prism gift lying innocently on the coffee table; a small card attached at the top with a ribbon. _There goes the gift_, Robin thought bitterly, thinking she would not have a chance to give it to him.

Shaking her head fiercely and trying to shake out all the disturbing thoughts, Robin decided to make herself some coffee.

As soon as Robin got off of her seat, however, the doorbell rang; its sudden loudness caused Robin to jump. Soothing her beating heart, she opened the door and saw who else but her emotionless partner standing there frigid, a brightly color wrapped gift under his arm. The combination of the cheerful colors and the mournful shades of his clothes didn't quite match.

"Amon," she said softly, her heart almost stopped skipping at that exact moment. Little flakes of white settled between his black, wet locks and though Robin could see Amon was trying to hide it, Amon's slightly chattering of teeth from the coldness could not escape Robin.

"This... this is for you," Amon said quickly, handing Robin the gift and the card. _Oh great, _Amon thought dully, _what kind of an opening sentence is that? Impolite and harsh. Too late now. _Robin glanced at him strangely but didn't open the gift immediately. Her lips were still holding a small smile.

"Do you want to come in?" Robin asked shyly; she had never invited anyone into her space, let alone a man. However, there was always the first time for everything, as Robin would soon find out.

Amon looked bewildered for a moment, _she... she's not mad? _But returned to his composure quickly as he nodded, his facial expression still showing nothing.

The apartment was toasty warm and scent of coffee sifted under his nostril reminding him this was real. Tinkling Christmas carols were playing softly in the background. Not many decorations were hung in the house, but there was a small Christmas tree standing in a corner, the sparkling tinsel shone under the dull light of the room.

Amon sat himself hesitantly on the sofa, Robin followed his example and sat herself beside the stoic hunter. Her small pale hands were fidgeting ever so slightly.

_Am I that scary? _Amon thought suddenly, taking note of Robin's action.

"I..." both of them started at the same time; Robin blushed lightly, "you can say it first." Amon shook his head, "lady first."

Robin took a deep breathe, "I'm sorry about this morning, I wasn't thinking straight and I..." Her emerald eyes were glassy.

"No..." Amon interrupted her quietly, "it's me who should apologize, for yelling at you like that, for being such an asshole..." Robin shook her head, her loose cinnamon locks tumbling over her shoulders delicately and she was smiling. Amon knew that she had forgiven him; he was thankful.

"Here," she said, handing him a rectangular box wrapped in a dark forest green paper, "I know you hate bright colors, but black seemed a little inappropriate for Christmas..." she drawled off.

His throat was so tight he could hardly breathe. Amon held the present and muttered a thank you. Robin stood up, " I'll fixed us both something to drink" and without waiting for a reply, she left for the kitchen.

Touching the smooth surface with his now un-gloved hands, he tore the wrapping paper. Inside was a black, flat box with a lid as Amon took off the lid as well, revealing...

Amon stared at it.

A jet black scarf made of thin fleece lay folded in the box.

Just then, Robin took out two steaming mugs and handed one to Amon, who accepted it without complain.

"You always zip up your coat to the very top during windy days, and you never seem to wear a scarf, so I thought you might want one," Robin explained, her hands cupping the mug for the comforting warmth.

"I see." Amon knew he should say more, but what could he say? He was not exactly the best conversation-making person in the world. The only thing he was ever good at was hunting witches and using his head at times. Oh, and don't forget about the good, old maddening blows in occasions.

_She can even remember the slightest, the most insignificant thing_, Amon inwardly smiled. He laid the package down and started to sip the bitter liquid.

There was silence between them again. Those vacant spaces were filled in by the cheerful melodies still playing on the radio. Looking beyond the window, Amon saw the blurring shadows of snow flying fiercely, carrying by the vicious wind. The uneasiness was beginning to grow by the second, making them both uncomfortable.

"May I open the present?" Robin said it so quietly that Amon almost missed it. He nodded.

Robin reached for the card first; her small hand shaking from excitement; Amon thought she was just cold.

Smiling slightly at the cute design of the angel on the card, Robin glanced at Amon and right at his cold grayness; she quickly lowered her head again and turned overthe card to read. But...

Something didn't feel right.

Amon frowned; Robin's eyes grew wide with a sense of astonishment mixed with disbelief as she read each word that he had written. But he only wrote Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and the apology, right? So... what the hell is going on? Robin's emerald orbs unwillingly left the ink-written words and stared searchingly at Amon. Their eyes met once again and as much as Amon tried to ignore it, spears of desire pierce through his gut as he lost into the eternal swirls of ivy green.

"Did... did you really write that?" she asked gently, her eyes never leaving Amon's; she needed the truth.

Amon was confused, of course he wrote it, who else would it be? He nodded, confirming his reply. Yet, he knew something was wrong.

From out of nowhere, Amon could half guess what happened; he could just imagine his devilish, not to mention childish, co workers writing that card. What they wrote must had something to do with his feelings towards Robin.

_Oh, they will pay after Christmas, _Amon thought darkly, _for playing this... _His out coming streams of curses were abruptly interrupted by a sudden warmth gathering within his chest as Robin hugged him. It strike him as to how... how nice it was to have a warm body so close to him, not any warm body, Robin's body. Her hair smelled of the floral shampoo she always used and was teasingly tickling under his nose. He was still in a daze when Robin pulled back, clearly embarrassed from her out-of-place action.

But of course, Amon wouldn't let this happen. Oh no. Instead, he wrapped his strong arms around Robin's slim waist and held her even closer. Oh, how Amon had longed to hold her like this and even if this was unknown to him, it was vice versa. The sudden weight caused lost of balance as Amon fell behind, resting his lower back on the couch's arm-rest while bringing the tense girl down with him.

Robin let out a surprised gasp and Amon found it rather... tempting. His body was loosing control and he knew it, but what the hell could he possibly do? It wasn't like he could control his hormones or anything like that; besides, he wasn't complaining about the current position on the couch either.

"Amon?" his name rolled off her tongue like a melody, surrounding his dark soul, "what... what are you doing?" She breathed out, her soft voice tinting with embarrassment as she tried to push herself off of the awkward position but with no avail. His arms were too strong.

Robin's hesitation stung him, he found out with shock. It never seized to amaze Amon how Robin could influence him like that. One little phrase or one irrelevant expression could make him inwardly smile or ease with pain. On the other hand, Robin was in her own little bubble of confusion. What was she doing in his arms, or better yet, what was he doing holding her? The sudden affection almost scared Robin; _he sure wasn't acting like himself today_, she thought, her pale face still flaming with Amon's close contact.

Robin had grown used to Amon's distant and ruthless side, this action Robin was experiencing just proved that Amon did have a heart. Yes, it might be an icy one, but she could no longer deny its existence as the glacial barrier around it started to melt, and under Robin's passionate flames at that. Robin blushed even harder at this thought.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, using his indifferent attitude to conceal his real sorrow as he brought Robin up with him. Robin might be imaging it but somehow, their distance seemed to be pull even farther apart. Amon looked straight ahead, refusing to fall into those enchanting malachite eyes.

Robin looked over at Amon's stoic face and she could already guess what her hunting partner was thinking; he thought that she was hesitating because she didn't feel the same way. _That's so not true, _Robin thought miserably and she intended to make her point known.

"It isn't like that," she stated plainly; Amon snapped his head quickly at her direction that he swore he heard his own neck cracked at the intense movement. "It wasn't what you are thinking, Amon."

"Then what is it?" Amon questioned, his tone was demanding, but Robin could see in his gray orbs shiningwith... could it be plead?

"It's just that..." she didn't know how to explain it, or how to put them into words, but she tried her best anyway, "I'm surprised is all." Her green glimpse fell to her lap.

"Surprised?" Amon pressed on, his ashen eyes narrowing faintly with inquiry, "at what?"

"At your..." she paused, in her head searching for the right word, "at your sudden affection." Amon's glare softened. Robin was relieved but she still withheld her glance from Amon's face; it was too intolerable.

A warm hand guided Robin's head from the back of her neck and once again, her intense splash of verdigris intrigued Amon without sense. Tucking a lock of wheat-tinted hair behind Robin's ears tenderly, Amon leaned forward to captured her lips.

Robin was taken aback slightly but she relaxed her body against Amon's. Her hands shyly, but passionately, stroking his tensing arms while he left her lips alone and followed her jaw line down to her neck, licking Robin's sweet-scented flesh, teasing her with his flicking tongue. God, the soft touches like these were already enough to drive them both insane; Amon was sure that once the fire was ignited, there was no way in hell that it could be put out.

And listening to Robin's satisfied and pleasuring moans in his ears wasn't helping matters either. He snaked his arms around Robin's waist and pressured both himself and the fire witch down on the couch.

Robin gasped at the sudden shift of position, not that she minded anyway because her attention was forced back to the man in front of her, or on top of her, rather. His lips claimed her slightly swollen ones again as Amon grazed and tasted her in every way his tongue allowed him to; he sucked on her lower lip and Robin responded willingly with a soft groan; by that Amon gained access into her mouth to taste further of her heavenly and addictive aroma.

Panting for lack of breathe, they parted unwillingly, their gaze still holding on to each other, neither wanted to look at anything else.

"Merry Christmas, Amon," Robin whispered gently, giving Amon a heart-warming smile as she caressed his cheek with a free hand, enjoying the tickling roughness from his jaw.

"Merry Christmas, Robin."

The gossamer snow hovered in the calm night air as they waltzed serenely, gliding in the direction of the soothing Christmas zephyr.

Meeko: NO! Don't go away yet! First review, and there's going to be an Epilogue after this. A twist coming right up; anyone want to take a guess?


	4. EPILOGUE

**A Very Stormy Christmas Eve**

**-Meeko Melodie**

Meeko: Christmas is almost here! And this story is ending! I'm going to miss it, but things have to come to an end some time, right? And thank you so much for all your reviews; truly. So here it is, folks, the last chapter. The epilogue! Enjoy!

* * *

**Thanks for the following dudes and dudettes:**

**In True Meanings: **Aw... thank you.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Thanks, and happy birthday to you too. So you're born on Christmas, huh? Would your parents just combine their b-day present and Christmas present together so that you would have less? He-he... And can you believe this: I have 4 extra math tutoring lessons over the holidays? Argh! Yay, no mistakes! Thanks for the comment.

**Tankbbg: **Thank you. You might find out in this chapter, I'm not sure if I'm going to write it down though.

**Angel452: **I don't know. I guess Amon will never know what the card says. Too bad.

**Cat/Wolf Witch Kyobi: **I know: OOC. But I can't help it. No, it's not going to become a lemon, don't worry. Oh, yea, that. Well, remember Robin was hurt in the prologue? Well, I kind of forgot about it, and I just let Amon leave her like that without tending to her injury.

**Sushigirl: **Ha-ha... good guess!

**Anime-mastah: **I know it's a bit OOC for Amon, but oh well. Darn, I still made some grammar mistakes?

**Meletina / Kaychan / Anarchy101 / Jillian / Kaiba-amon / Zurizip/ C / Ami4 / Siyana Tenshi / Dooley**

**

* * *

**

**-Epilogue-**

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide, it's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true _

- Ryan Cabrera

Amon simply could not believe it.

But the burning sensation of her skin, the intoxicating scent swirling around him made Amon realize this was not a dream. The window curtains were drawn aside, revealing the huge, steamy window. Outside in the cold, the blizzard had seized and beyond the thin layer of clouds, the pale moon peeked out gingerly, shimmering a soft glow on the dark world.

Amon paid his attention back to the slumbering fire witch again, who was softly breathing on his chest. Her peaceful, and innocent contortion caused Amon to smile the tiniest.

If only Robin could see what she was doing to him, the supposedly 'cold-hearted jerk' as he was most likely to be known. A few strands of her dull gold hair fell unnoticed and Amon quietly tucked it back behind her ear, hoping Robin would not be awoke by his movement.

But he failed.

Robin stirred, groaning with sleep as she rubbed her eyes lazily. Images became clear once again. The stations on the radio had been off air and there was only silence in the house. She felt a pair of arms encircling around her waist, pulling her closer for warmth. She gladly welcomed.

She had thought it was merely just a dream, when Amon had kissed her with such passion that she had no idea he could acquire, a dream she never wanted to wake up. Robin was glad she could feel Amon's heat seeping through her blood streams and systems and straight into her heart, warming her.

The words on the card still plagued within Robin's mind as she snuggled closer to the dark hunter. A playful smile tugged on her lips as the words played itself back in her head again.

_Dear Robin,_

_I know I've been an asshole ever since the first time we've met. The truth was: I was using my uncaring facade to hide my true emotion towards you. The strange feeling that you had evoked within me the first time our eyes locked. _

A little giggle here from Robin as she thought, 'the first time our eyes locked?' The use of his language in this letter was just so... what was the word? So... un-Amon-ish.

_I hope the truth will not scare you away from me because this is really how I feel. I'm falling for you, without noticing it myself. _

_Love always, Amon_

'Love always?' that was definitely something Amon would not write. 'Who knows?' Robin thought, 'maybe he got someone to write it for him but if it is really how he feels...'

"Did I wake you?" he asked in her ear, his warm breathes tickling her sensitive skin and sending shivers down her spine. Robin turned around just enough to look into Amon's gray irises. But she saw something different inside tonight; it was not cold, nor emotionless, and empty like how they used to be. Instead, they were filled with a kind of new solicitude, and flickering passion for Robin and her alone.

"No," she lowered her gaze, her cheeks growing hot as she felt herself melting by those ablaze silvery eyes of his.

Instead, Robin looked out the window.

"Look, the storm had stopped," she exclaimed, jumping off of Amon's lap eagerly and ran to the window, her face pressing against the cool glass like a child looking out hastily at snow for the first time. Amon smiled slightly at her fondness for such an irrelevant matter and walked up behind Robin, embracing her gently from behind.

Robin laid her head back against his chest, feeling his every heartbeat.

"Do you ever wonder why all lovers like to enjoy the moon's presence? And why most of the poets like to write about them?" Robin asked out of the blue as the tingling glow of the crescent moon light rained over the ground. Amon figured it was one of those dreamy trances that Robin was in; in truth, Amon never really thought about it, so he replied with a no.

"There are lots of other things in the sky too," she tried to reason, "like stars, the sun and clouds."

"Maybe it's because moon is the only celestial body that has its times when it is full and bright, and when it is dark and not visible," he replied carefully. He could feel Robin inclined her head at the statement.

Wind was continuously howling, though clouds were completely gone. In the deafening serenity, they could even hear leaves racing each other down below on the deserted paths, their edges rustling noisily as they brushed against each other.

"Hey," Amon suddenly breaking the stillness, "I know why the matter of love is always tied to the moon."

"Why?" her innocent voice asked.

"That's because they are both are 'yellow', get it?" Amon smirked. (Meeko: Anyone don't get? Okay, I don't know if it works with English, but in Chinese, 'yellow' also means sexually explicit pictures, writing, or other material whose primary purpose is to cause sexual arousal. According to the dictionary)

Robin hit his arm playfully and said in light sarcasm, "somehow, I don't think that's the reason."

"Then what is it?"

"It's because the moon is everyone's guiding light that can never be turn off," Robin answered cleverly, "it's a light that never goes out.

"Do you know that in the future, people are able to send the ashes of dead body to the moon, where they can revolve around the earth?" she asked sheepishly.

"Wouldn't that be a bit too late to do the moon walk?" he replied half-jokingly (Meeko: Wow, imagine that. Amon can joke.), one arm still holding her waist in place, the other snaked up to play with her brown locks between his fingers. Robin leaned in his gentle touch.

"But still, at least he had been to the moon," Robin said simply.

"Would you send my ashes to the moon when I died?" Amon inquired, taking her small hand in his and led her back to the couch, where Robin snuggled in Amon's arms like a little puppy seeking for comfort and company.

"I don't know," Robin shrugged, answering with honesty. There was a short moment of placidity before Amon continued, "if you did truly send my ashes to the moon, would you turn off the light?" He swore he was getting as poetic as Robin was; he was really rubbing off of her dreamy nature.

Robin looked up, a sincere smile playing on her lips as she answered, "nope, don't you remember? This light never flickers out."

She reached up and brushed her lips against Amon's softly, leaving the dark hunter wanting more. But he suppressed his burning desire of taking her here and now by holding her tighter, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Sleep momentarily claimed Amon as he was lifted from the reality Or at least, as real as he could imagine.

--

Beep- Beep- _Hm... what the hell is that? _That was Amon's first sane thought. He opened his eyes warily; only darkness consume his sight and beneath him...

A bed!

Oh no, Amon inwardly groaned. He didn't do it, did he? Not that he would be regretting it or anything like that but he... oh what the hell, even if he did do it, he couldn't even remember. What the fuck is wrong with him?!

But the beeping pulled Amon back to the reality out of his trance.

His communicator was blinking irritably on his bedside table.

His bedside table!

His room!

Okay, what is wrong with this picture here? Amon shook his head fiercely, his hair flinging in different directions. But he was still in his room, wide awake.

"Yea?" he said to the communicator. Michael's urgent voice came through, "Amon, get to Shinjuku Station with Robin quick, there's a witch on the loose!" Amon was about to answer when a sense of uncomfortable familiarity with the sentence he had just heard filled his body.

He had a bad feeling of deja vu hitting into his aching head.

"Isn't it Christmas today?" he asked curiously.

"You're still asleep, aren't you?" Michael laughed, "it's the day before Christmas."

What the hell?!

-End of Story-

Meeko: Phew! Yay, finally finished. Sad, yes, but your precious comments will be the best Christmas gifts for me. Have a merry christmas and happy new year, everyone! Tah tah for now!


End file.
